Two Sides of A Coin
by Ashante4
Summary: Emelia has joined Hank and Connor to discover why Detroit's androids are becoming deviants. During the mission, Emelia is finding herself having to put aside her resentment for androids, to work peacefully with Connor. She is also discovering more about her family and more about Connor. How far will they get to uncover Cyberlife's secrets?


_Mum? Dad? Anyone?! Smoke was filling up in her room fast. She was frozen in place on her bed for a moment, unsure of what to do as she was shocked and afraid that with opening the door, she would be faced with the burning flames behind it. "Emelia!" a voice snapped her back from her frozen state, and she ran to the door yelling._

 _"I'm in here! Please help!" she began violently coughing. The smoke was growing thicker now, and she was struggling to breath. All she wanted was to see her parents and know that everything would be alright…_

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ Her phone blared and without opening her eyes, she searched for it and switched it off. She rose from the bed, curls in a frizzy mess and signs of little sleep evident under her eyes. She let out an exaggerated yawn as she stretched, before getting up to open the curtains to the sight of heavy rain and with the city lights illuminating in the darkness. "Good night, Detroit." She said in a sarcastic tone. Turning the news on, she headed for the bathroom to get ready for work, as there was nobody else that would call her at such a time.

"Breaking News! Detroit City Police Department have discovered a body at a residence on Pine Street," Emelia entered her bedroom, toothbrush in hand, watching the news. "The victim is said to be Carlos Ortiz, there has been no further information other than he is thought to be killed by his android that is missing." Emelia let out a frustrated growl and throwing her head back in a dramatic act to show her annoyance.

Emelia had a hatred for Androids and hearing that Cyberlife was having issues with their robot toys, and that the DCPD was involved in it, made her want to rethink her job for once. She felt a storm brewing and knew that the paperwork would be loaded for this case with one of the world biggest companies. As if on cue, her phone rang. She quickly finished get ready, tying her long curls into a ponytail and putting on a plain white shirt and ankle length black trousers. Before the last ring, she ran to her phone answering, "Hello?" Even though it came out as a question she knew what was going to be said.

"Dammit! How long does it take to answer a God damn phone?" she rolled her eyes. Fowler sounded aggressive, as per usual. Emelia knew that it probably had something to do with Hank or Cyberlife…most likely both. "I need to you at the scene ASAP for a briefing and to get straight to work. If you've seen the news, you know that we've got another android situation." The moment she saw it on the news, she had a feeling that the department would put her on the case.

Emelia was staring out, watching the rain fall heavily and the sky look so gloomy. She had a strange feeling in her gut about this...and that was rare for her. "Who am I taking the case with?" She was quite well suited to take it by herself. She was one of the best on the force, despite being 25 years of age, as she was one of the few dedicated to her job and the department needed as many hands as possible.

After hearing the question, Fowler let out a deep sigh that sounded like he had something to say that she wouldn't be pleased with. "No, you'll be taking the case with Hank, who I've been struggling to contact, and _somebody_ else" _No surprise there_ , Emelia thought to herself. "The rest will be explained to you by Collins." And with that he ended the call. Emelia stared at the phone for a few moments, before rolling eyes and grabbing her things to leave.

The drive to Ortiz's house was short and Emelia was surprised to find Hank's car, already parked outside, after trying to find him for the last 20 minutes. Emelia walked past the press, barely acknowledging them and went inside to immediately be greeted by Collins. "Hey, nice to see you could make it." He smiled and you gave him a slight nod.

"So, what do we have here?" Emelia walked up to body crouching and trying to hold the urge to gag. She didn't freak out at the sight of bodies but the smell they made when decomposing, always made her rethink her department…sometimes. "Shit! Smells like he's been dead for months." Immediately after, she got up preferring to keep a distance, even though the stench was engulfing the whole house.

"Actually, the victim had been death less than 3 weeks. Assumed time of death is October 17th at 11:30pm." Emelia rolled her eyes. Nobody asked for a smart mouth. She turned and was about to sarcastically thank the asshole until she got a good look at who he was. Or rather what it was. It smiled at her and extended its hand. "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by-"

"What the fuck?!" She didn't give it time to finish, before yelling out. It had been hot topic around the station about when androids were taking over police roles and Emelia always thought that the day would never come and if it would she was hoping to be long dead. Now she was stood face to face with oddly realistic piece metal smiling at her.

She heard a low chuckle come from behind the android. "Ha! I knew you would react like that," Hank began laughing harder as Emelia was still processing the situation. "Em, meet our new partner from Cyberlife. He's here only to help out with our android problem…hopefully." Hank explained, after he was able to compose himself. Emelia looked at Hank then back at the android to Hank again; she folded her arms and shook her head.

"Let's get this shit over with," her anger was heavily implied in her tone. "I'm going to be needing a word with Fowler when we're done with this case." And with that she glared at the android and began searching for evidence.

They looked around for at least an hour, uncovering nothing new about Ortiz's android's whereabouts. Everything that _thing_ said about what occurred, could've been done by a junior detective and Emelia was growing more and more inpatient, the longer she stood in the room with it. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin' with that chair?" Emelia headed back to the kitchen to see what Hank was fussing about.

As she walked in, she saw the 'detective' android carrying a chair heading straight for the door for the attic. "I'm going to check something" It said with wonder. Androids replicating human behaviour always made Emelia chill. They had so much realism to them that sometimes it was hard for her to remember that they weren't living beings.

Emelia followed the android to the attic. It had effortlessly been able to get up and reached out it's hand for Emelia to climb up. Reluctantly, she took it and she began to feel the hairs stand up at the back of her neck after feeling the warmth in its hand. The attic was dark and creepy. There was junk everywhere that made the house look even more like a horror show which was seamlessly fitting with the gloomy atmosphere.

As they both manoeuvred through the crap, they heard rustling from the back of the attic. The android quickly stood in front of Emelia like it was protecting her as if she didn't have a gun ready. Suddenly, Ortiz's android ran up to them clearly in distress. Emelia was about to grab her gun "Wait! We need it alive." She glared at it before looking back at the android in front of her.

She sighed at turned back to let the others know. "Hank! We've got it." She shouted down and heard him gathering up the other officers. Emelia sat down near the attic door and let her legs dangle. She looked back at the two androids and mixture of disgust and fascination written on her face. She still couldn't get over the realism of the two androids and she couldn't get over this feeling that she had seen Connor somewhere before.

The journey to the police station, though short, felt like forever. Having the android, 'Connor', sat behind her sent shivers down her spine and what made everything worse is that not long after finding Ortiz's android, she started to experience hot flushes and intense migraines. Something about that android seemed off and the more she thought about it the more her head her and she kept thinking about the events of that night her parents died. "Looks like we're finally here." Hank sighed, breaking Emelia out of her thoughts. She hated thinking about her parents. She hated thinking about that little girl she was.

They all piled out of the car, giving nods and polite gestures to the familiar faces surrounding them, before heading to the interrogation room. "So, the old man has himself an android." The sound of Gavin's voice made Emelia want to punch a wall. She hated androids, yes, but her hatred for Gavin was much stronger. They had dated. Briefly. It wasn't until Gavin had tried to worm his way into her bed that she decided to break it off. Emelia still had a hard time with getting close to people and Gavin just didn't seem to understand that, or rather, he chose to ignore it.

Emelia pushed past him to get ready to watch the interrogation from the observation room. She didn't so much as glance at him because the last thing she needed to see was his constantly smug grin. "Shut the fuck up, Reed." She mumbled as she took a seat, watching as Hank went in to question the android. Despite all the space in the room, Gavin was still able to find himself a spot right next to Emelia to the point that she could feel his body heat radiating off him. The "Connor" android was stood further away behind watching the interview with intense concentration. She thought the thing was probably recording the interview of something or overanalysing the body language of the other android or Hank.

Regardless of all the question Hank was giving the thing, it didn't even so much as flinch. It felt like they weren't getting anyway with the investigation and that was making Emelia grumpier. Her deep browns grew tired with every passing second and she began slowly rocking back and forth in patiently. "Why d'you kill him? What happened before you took that knife? How long were ya in the attic? Why didn't you even try to run away?" Hank's angry and frustration were rising, and Emelia couldn't blame him. "Say something, goddamnit! Fuck it, I'm outta here..." and with that he stormed out, coming into the observation room a few seconds later.

Emelia leaned back in her chair arms crossed as she watched Hank visibly pissed. It felt like Cyberlife was giving them a pointless job that they shouldn't be figuring out on their own since it was their precious toys. "'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human..." Gavin suggested, and Emelia rolled her eyes looking at him as if he was an idiot…which he was.

In unison, the "detective" android and Emelia said together "androids don't feel pain." She glanced at the android already finding him looking back at her with a small smile. She looked away and continued staring at Ortiz's android across of her, not so much as to smile. "So, what's the plan? It's late and I want to sleep." She said to nobody in particular.

"I could try questioning it." Everyone turned to thing in surprise. Gavin scoffed and Hank frowned. Emelia felt a mixture of amusement and shock at the suggestion. She couldn't imagine what the android would do that Hank couldn't, but they weren't getting anyway so it didn't seem like a completely bad idea.

After the few moments of silence, Hank finally said "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours." She couldn't believe that he would agree to handing over this job to a fucking android. Emelia could see that Hank was warming up to the android and the shocked and confused her more than anything.

Only five minutes had passed, and Emelia was shocked that the detective android was able to get a confession out of the other. "He tortured me every day... I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong..." The fell unusually silent. It was like everybody was holding their breath, even Emelia was leaning over listening to what Ortiz's android had to say. She found it strange how the android was able to mimic so much emotion. "For the first time, I felt scared... Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die..." Fear? She couldn't believe that she was hearing this. Turning, she even saw a look of surprise on Hank's face.

After getting the full confession, the RK800 got up to leave looking solemn and sympathetic at the other android. "I'm not gonna lie," Emelia began. "I didn't think the thing would actually get the android to speak." She was stood up now, clearly ready to go home after the spending a few hours working with and against androids. She watched as the RK800 was about to leave but her attention was then on Ortiz's android that was banging its head against the interrogation able.

"What the fuck is it doing?" Gavin spat. Everybody rushed into the interrogation room, but they were all frozen in place at the door, unsure of what to do. Chris moved to try and stop it, but he was up against scrap metal and was forced back by the android. With one last slam against the table, the android was "dead". "Well that was something…Chris, you alright?" Chris nodded, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Emelia turned to the RK800 which was just staring at the android's body with a readable expression. "Well, we were able to get the confession so guess that's that." Emelia said turning to leave the room and finally continue that nap. The whole ordeal made her a bit hungry as well so she thought about getting a burger.

As she was leaving, she heard Hank speaking to the RK800. "You alright, Connor?" the question shocked her. With all the ranting about how much he hated androids, she was surprised to see him show so kind of emotion other than aggression towards the RK800.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant" he replied with confusion. "I just wished it ended differently."


End file.
